Call me unnoticed
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Matthew has never been noticed. He was bullied at his high school, and never truly had any friends. That is, until he bumps into Alfred, a student at the prestigious Hetalia Academy. After seeing something he wasn't supposed to, the academy attempts to bring him in. After discovering his potential as a student, Rome decides to make him one of their own, but how will Mattie adjust?
1. Public?

**_IMPORTANT! This is a sequel story! If you have not read the first story to this series, the original 'Call Us Hetalia' than this story will make zero sense to you, zip, zilch, nada, so please go and check out 'Call Us Hetalia!' Thanks!_**

* * *

 _KABOOM!_

"TIIIIIIINOOOOOOO!"

"Heh heh, sorry..."

"You nearly blew up the base! Again!"

"Not on purpose."

"Sure..."

"...Hmm?"

"SVE TINO NEARLY BLEW ME UP!"

"Your annoying, Den."

"I WAS NEARLY SHOT TO THE MOON!"

"He's nearly blown up all of us. Deal with it."

"What Nor said."

"Just shut up and let's get going, guys!"

Emil slid down the ladder rungs to his base donning his red and black Hetalia Academy uniform, it was spring now, and everyone was losing their winter coats for tee shirts and thin dress shirts.

The back half of the base, used as the workshop, now held a charred Tino with spiked up hair, and a burnt out frame of some contraption on his workbench.

"Tino, I thought you were supposed to test those things outside."  
Emil felt odd being the youngest of the group and lecturing one of the oldest.

"Well I was so excited and I didn't think it would work anyway..."

"Does it look like it worked!?"

Mathias demanded in fury, pointing at the large hole in the back of his shirt, revealing the skin on his back that, miraculously, had survived being burnt.

"You shot me with it!"

"It didn't actually hurt you though...so no, it didn't work!" Tino said, shrugging.

"YOUR LUCKY IT DIDN'T!"

"Guys...Headmaster's announcement in ten minutes ringing any bells?"

"Well, let's go."

Lukas, Emil's older brother, turned quickly to the door as Mathias scrambled up the ladder to change his shirt and Tino wiped away the scorch marks on his face, smoothing his hair.

"All set!" Mathias dropped down the ladder again and the Nordic 5 exited their base.

They met another team, the Axis, and their friend Vash as they made for the mess hall.  
"Say, Kiku, did you lose your glasses again?"

Kiku sighed, sure enough his usual wire rimmed glasses were missing from the bridge of his nose.

"I was training in the dojo with Professor Gojosen and I did a backflip to dodge, my glasses fell out of my pocket and with my next step I crushed them." Kiku moaned.

"How will I study?"

"You a-worry to much!" Feliciano, one of Kiku's teammates, sang, tossing an arm haphazardly around his friends shoulder. Kiku instantly winced at his personal space bubble being ruptured.

"I am sure you can go order some new one's tomorrow." Ludwig, the teams leader, muttered, not seeming all to concerned.

Kiku let out another sigh, deflating slightly with the weight of his book pulling his arms toward the floor.

"I suppose." He replied.

"In other news, how'd you do on that test you were talking about the other day, Vash?" Tino asked, turning to the less than social or talkative Swiss.

The blonde blinked in surprise and glanced up as his being addressed.

"Oh...100%"

"Nice job! What kind of test was it?" Mathias asked.

Vash gave him a very exasperated look.

"The target practice in the shooting range below the arena...the one you were supposed to be in because your in my class?"

Mathias tilted his head to the side.

"No joke? Huh, musta slipped my mind."

"Idiot." Lukas grumbled as Tino and Feli laughed.

"Now that that's settled..." Germany began before a loud scream echoed down the hall.

All of the operatives instantly got into fighting stance, Feli hiding behind his teammates, and Vash drawing a silencer equipped pistol out from god-knows-where.

"SAVE ME!"

Alfred came barreling down the hall.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

He shoved his way past the gathered teens, who were all dropping out of offensive positions in confusion, Vash quickly tucking his gun away again.

"TAKE IT BACK, ARU!"

Yao was hot on Alfred's heels, hollering all sorts of furious words at his retreating back.

About a minute after they'd vanished down the hall Arthur, Francis, and Ivan came rushing up, Francis leaned on his knees and gasped for breath, Ivan scanned the hall, and Arthur asked hastily.

"Have you seen Alfred or Yao?"

"They just came sprinting through here, Yao was shouting something about 'taking it back' what happened?" Mathias questioned.

Arthur groaned, tilting his head backwards.

"Yao was reorganizing his Hello Kitty collection in his room and Alfred came in to get him for us to leave for Headmaster's announcement, and the moron said something bad about Hello Kitty, I'm assuming, and now Yao is after his blood."

All of the assembled fighters thought at that moment, seemingly as one.

 _Mental note, never insult Hello Kitty in front of Yao._

With the remaining Allies in tow, they all hurried toward the mess hall, passing by many other students as they passed.  
"Hello, Big Brother!" Lilli, Vash's younger sister, donning her slightly puffy black dress and black leggings, with puffed out sleeves and red lace trimming. She was currently all alone on her way through the halls and instantly Vash veered off toward her. It was no secret he cared deeply for his sister and was incredibly protective of her.

She had a blue ribbon in her hair, as always, it was a treasured present from her beloved big brother and she had refused to trade it out for a red one when she'd arrived at the academy.

"Lilli, you can walk with us." He said, and the girl happily skipped up and hugged Vash's right arm.

"Ok." She chirped, walking along next to her brother, still holding his arm.

Vash looked slightly embarrassed when his sister grabbed onto him, but seeing as none of his friends were judgmental, he didn't worry about it much. At last they arrived in the mess hall to find Alfred lying wiped out on the floor and Yao prodding sharply at him with his toe.

"NEVER say that again, you got it, aru!?" He demanded harshly.

"Sir yes sir..." Alfred moaned, rolling over on the tiles and patting around in search of his missing glasses.

Arthur had spotted the lenses and stooped, picking them up and cleaning them of dust on the edge of his military style jacket.

"Here you are, now don't be daft and go doing that again, alright?"

"Got the message, bro..." Alfred grumbled as he took his glasses from the brit and put them on, blinking twice to focus his eyes again.

"Onii-san, you have to learn to control your temper." Kiku murmured quietly.

Yao shrugged, "I am very calm, but if he insults me like that, I will make him PAY."

"You've been hanging around Ivan to much, haven't you? I swear, I though that you didn't like the guy but you've become like, besties or something. " Mathias asked, crossing his arms.

"SHUT UP, ARU!" Yao ordered, pointing at Mathias with a hand that had escaped it's overly long sleeve.

Mathias looked down skeptically, raising his eyebrows, as if he were slightly amused.

Yao was more than a foot shorter than him, and was currently threatening him by pointing at his face and yelling.

Before the conversation could progress further, there was a tapping noise, and everyone in the mess hall, which was currently crammed with all the students of the academy, each representing places from all the corners of the globe, looked up at the stage.

Professor Germania, a man with very long blonde hair wearing a plain black suit with a red tie, had tapped on his microphone to gather everyones attention.  
The groups and teams all turned to look up at him, and for a moment Germania, with Rome standing at his side, took a moment to drink in the way the students under their care had grown and taken all to eagerly to a world which they'd only before seen in movies.

"Everyone, Headmaster Rome has an announcement to make."

Germania handed the mic over.

"Alright!" Rome called into the mic, Germania winced and looked very annoyed at the response of an incredibly loud yell over the students.

"I've got some more world changing news, I aim to change our beloved Hetalia Academy for the better! We're..."  
Everyone leaned forward in curiosity.

"...going public!"

Everyone gasped in perfect unison.

"PUBLIC!?"

* * *

 _ **Call us Hetalia is back! Any guesses which character this story is centered around, as if the summary, cover image, and title don't give it away...oh well! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	2. Not as bratty as expected

_**I'm glad everyones so excited about the sequel! This is one of my favorite original ideas, so of course I was going to write a sequel! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

"PUBLIC!?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Several more screamed.

Rome put up a silencing hand and everyone fell quiet.

"Not with our...how would you say...vigilante-ing."

A collective sigh of relief swept across the students. All except for Hercules, who continued to snore while his teammate Turkey continually kicked him in the leg to try and rouse him.

"Now then, what I meant was that we are beginning to gather suspicion from other schools in the area."

"Well isn't _that_ a surprise! Not like we're antisocial or anything!" Gilbert, codenamed Prussia, screamed from the back of the hall.

Rome fixed him with a serious glare that caused him to shrink down behind his friend and teammate Roderich, who rolled his eyes.

"Anyways..." Rome let his eyes linger on the silver haired Prussian for a moment before he turned them back on the crowd.

"The principals of the other schools in this area have been questioning me about why we don't participate in any sporting, intellectual, or local events. Any kids seen wearing our uniforms are, as I'm told, very reclusive."

Everyone turned on Vash.

Vash looked very offended.

"One time! One time I went into town wearing the official uniform and a few of the boys from the local school came up to me and started talking...I didn't like what they were saying so I..."

"Did you shoot someone?" A random voice asked.

"NO!" Vash yelled defensively.

"I...told them off in my language since no one would understand me and left."

"Wow." Gilbert mock applauded and soon enough the entire crowd had joined in.

Vash scowled and said nothing as Lilli reached up and patted him on the head in an attempt at keeping him calm.

"It's ok, big brother, I'm sure those guys were meanies and deserved it anyway." She consoled him.

"Continuing on! We will be going to a local festival some of the other schools are working with. I don't honestly care what you do so long as you don't injure anyone or do anything to give us a bad wrap. Remember! We're not there to make beautiful lasting friendships, we're there to avert suspicion, still, I wouldn't mind if we could create some ties, though. We also need to assert our superiority to these smaller schools, public or private! Meaning I will be using occasional terms you've come to learn and you will respond accordingly! Also..."

He had noticed he was loosing everyone attention.

"Wear your official school uniforms!"

Everyone groaned in perfect unison.

Rome shook his finger at them.

"Don't groan at me! You know very well you can't waltz in there in overcoats, combat boots, and rifle straps."

Poor Vash certainly wasn't enjoying this announcement and yet again his sister was trying to keep him from getting angry, which resulted in her fiddling with his shoulder length blonde hair. Vash sighed, he resigned himself to not even caring on the situation as he felt his sisters fingers teasing through his blonde locks.

He would remain neutral.

"Well, since it's only 11:00 in the morning right now..."

He glanced over at Germania to get confirmation for this.

"We'll all meet at the front gates at 6:00 PM in your official _school uniforms_ to head out to the festival to arrive by 6:15!"

They all looked rather skeptic, glancing at each other and whispering doubtful words.

Rome scowled, stood straighter, and barked into the mic loud enough to prick the ear drums.

"Understood!?"

He was dropping back on the less than enthusiastic kids military-like training.

All of them snapped to attention immediately.

"Sir!"

"Final rule, at least try to have a good time, now, dismissed!"

 ** _In the Nordic's base._**

"I hate the official uniforms! I mean, I look so...perfect! As if I'm some sort of straight A richy private school student! We all literally got kidnapped to go to this school, I was no where near rich! So glad we don't have to wear these things all the time!"

Mathias exclaimed, yanking on the high Nehru style collar.

They all wore the exact same thing, black Nehru collared jackets with red trim and a thick red embroidered line covering up the zipper at the front of the jacket. The Hetalia Academy winged emblem was on their lapels in red and beneath that they wore black dress pants and black shoes.

Lukas rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to a mirror hanging on the wall behind one of the couches to put up his hair clip, this time it was white.

"Den, your annoying, we don't have to wear them all of the time, one of the only students that wears the official uniform is Kiku." Lukas's airy voice lectured.

"And Lilli, I'll bet Elizabeth will be thrilled to be wearing a puffy dress and leggings like her instead of her rifle straps, frilled overcoat, and her high lace up boots!"

Tino laughed lightheartedly as he walked over,

"Oh, and Mei! Can you imagine! Her outfit is normally so traditional!" Mathias cackled, his mind off of his clean cut appearance.

"I kinda wonder about Headmaster Rome sometimes, you have any idea how many students we have? Over two hundred, at least, right? We'll look like a freaking army, marching down into town dressed all in the same uniforms." Emil grumbled as he slid down the ladder, also donning his official outfit.

"I think we're going in our team cars, so it won't be like we're _literally_ marching into town." Tino pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah...let's get going." Mathias said dismissively, waving his hand as he walked out the door with everyone else trailing behind him.

They all arrived at the front gates to see Rome in his red pinstriped suit.

"If anything, we'll definitely be the most stylish." Alfred whispered to Arthur, who had to agree.

"Quite, we do look to be rather the dashing group." He said, nodding.

The entire school was gathered outside, Hercules had already fallen asleep and was being dragged by his teammates Sadik (Turkey) and Gupta (Egypt). Sadik was still wearing his white mask and fez, and everyone was given a rare view of Gupta's short dark brown hair, considering he normally dressed with his head partially covered.

"Everyone! Go to you team cars and follow me to the festival grounds on the outskirts of the city! If you don't have a team car Professor Germania and Professor Gojosen will be driving several of our transport vans, now than, let's move out!"

All of them broke apart as quickly as they had gathered, heading for their cars.

 ** _At the fairgrounds._**

Calvert Martin, the principal of the _second_ most successful private high school in the area, was standing at the front of the carnival. He had fair light brown hair that was balding slightly and wore a plain dark blue suit. Fair rides sparkled with colorful lights, and booths stretched to both sides in brightly striped tents.

"Isn't that Hetalia Academy supposed to be showing up? They are the most successful in the region, but so closed off..." Mrs. Lisa Fulcrum, a short woman with faded red hair tied into a bun, asked.

"I doubt they will. You know, I think they've got no order, up on their high and mighty hill. Their school is full of rich brats that have the run of the place, I suspect." Calvert stated coldly.

"Looks like they have enough order to show, though, look."

Mrs. Fulcrum pointed out a black convertible pulling down the street, parking closest to the gate. "Mr...Empire?"

"Make that Romulus, no need for a bunch of formalities." Rome said easily as he slammed the door to his car and walked over to them.

"Where are your students?" Calvert asked, unimpressed by Rome's flashy suit and expensive car.

"They're on their way. Right behind me." Rome pointed back up the hill to draw attention to the train of sleek black sports cars and vans driving down the hill and parking one by one in the provided field.

Mrs. Fulcrum stared as the well dressed teenagers, hair done, outfits pristine, and body language casual, hopped from the cars, chattering idly to each other.

 _Those uniforms are quite high quality, I suppose you should expect that from a private school that can afford it's own personal cliffside gothic castle._

"You have quite the taste in uniforms. Most schools around here can't afford them." Mrs. Fulcrum pointed out, taking in the high collars on the boys and the red lace neckline on the girls dresses.

Romulus shrugged, "They can use the time they'd normally spend picking out clothes for the day studying or training."

The two teachers glanced at each other in confusion at the word 'training.'

The students from Hetalia had all gathered together in front of the grounds, and were waiting for the go ahead to proceed inside. Something that impressed Calvert, he had expected them to just go barging right in.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual multi school fair, I would like to impress upon you several guidelines to ensure..." Calvert was cut off from his lecture by Rome barking loudly.

"Attention!"

All of the kids stopped talking, and stood up straighter, turning toward their superior.

"No roughhousing! No foul language in _any_ language, no matter how subtle! No sneaking out! No leaving the fairgrounds! We meet back here at this spot at 10:00 o'clock sharp to return to campus. If you are more than five minutes late you will be left behind to run home and you _know_ I'm not joking! Understood?"

Lisa and Calvert both expected a bunch of halfhearted, grumbled replies, so when all of the students stood ramrod straight and shouted back.

"Sir!"

They were definitely shocked.

"Dismissed!"

All of them were off.

"Big brother! Will you win me a stuffed bear from the shooting game?"

"You could win it easily yourself."

"But it means more to me if you do it."

"Fine..."

"ONII-SAN! THERE'S A PANDA IN THE RING TOSS GAME!"

"I'M WINNING IT!"

"NO WAY, IT'LL BE, LIKE, ME!"

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST, ARU!"

"Onii-san, please calm down."

"Dudes, funnel cake stand!"

"Alfred, your going to die of a heart attack if you keep eating like this."

"Shut up and move, Arthur!"

"Ohonhonhon...what a lovely young lady..."

"Not gonna happen on my watch, frog!"

"We will make plenty of friends, da?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Ivan, bro..."

The place was cleared out faster than the two dumbstruck teachers could even blink.

They turned to Romulus, who was about to enter the ground himself.

"Mr. Empi...Romulus, you were speaking to those children like they were soldiers." Mrs. Fulcrum pointed out slowly.

"Because that is how things work at Hetalia Academy, we train, we study, we eat, we sleep, we repeat. There's a reason we have kids sent from all across the globe."

Calvert's eyes widened slightly.

"You have a foreign exchange program?"

Rome laughed, "No, we only allow a maximum of three students from each country of the world, so far we're got about 101 different countries represented. Naturally with certain exceptions and many cases of the max of three students attending, we have around two 200 students. They live at the school, in the dorms, the whole lot of them."

That was when Michelle, student from the island of Seychelles, came running up. Her pigtails swinging from her red bows, and her black skirt swaying in pace with her rhythm. She too wore the same uniform Lilli donned, the lace looking out of place on the normally sundress donning girl.

"Headmaster, Arthur and Francis are in a fist fight again!"

Rome groaned.

"Of course, not everything can be perfect." He sighed as he ran off into the grounds, shouting.

"Arthur! Stop yanking his ponytail! Francis I see you trying to pants him, cut it out! Boys!"

* * *

 _ **This is a little scene I've been wanting to do since I began this story, someone reacting to the 'richy brats' from Hetalia Academy actually being very disciplined and obedient to their professors and Headmaster. Well, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	3. Leave us alone

**_Well, I got several people guessing the star of this story would be arriving in this chapter, and they were right, Matthew's intro is coming up, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _With Alfred._**

"Now how'd I end up out here all alone?" The American grumbled as he shoved another bite of funnel cake into his mouth.

He walked along for a while, not really looking where he was going, when he rammed right into someone.

He blinked at the timid looking teen, though he was the same height at Alfred, perhaps even a little taller, in the red sweatshirt and jeans, with round glasses, violet eyes, and a several swirled curl coming out of his pale blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry dude, didn't see you there."

"T-Thats ok I wasn't l-looking it was m-my fault!" The teen exclaimed, waving his hands as if he had done something terrible.

Alfred laughed obnoxiously.

"Well, no harm done!" He exclaimed.

"So, what's your name?"

"Matthew..."

"Nice to meet you, bro! I'm Alfred!"

Matthew couldn't help but stare at Alfred's uniform.

"What school are you from?" He asked, his stutter gone, but his voice still wavering and soft.

Alfred groaned, "Yeah, yeah, I don't think you wanna know, we get a bad wrap all the time! We don't like to hang around everyone else, why is that so bad! You know what I mean?"

Matthew nodded, "I understand..."

Alfred nodded back.

"Well, I'm from Hetalia Academy."

"That's that spooky school on the cliffside!"

Matthew yelped, jumping, seeming to know the 'bad wrap' the american had been talking about.

"Sure is, but I'm not kidding when I say it's actually pretty sweet." Alfred admitted, shrugging as he crammed his funnel cake plate into a nearby trash can.

"Say, you know any good stands to eat at 'round here?"

"Well, there is a good chili dog stand a little ways away some other kids from my school are running, but you'll probably get a huge mess all over your nice uniform."

"Dude, you had me at chili dog."

 ** _With the Swiss Snipers_**

Vash and Lilli had been by a shooting game, Lilli was licking an ice cream cone Vash had purchased for her and the two of them had sat down on a nearby bench.

"Dang it! This thing must be rigged!" Another girl had failed miserably, there was a tiny alien spaceship darting chaotically between different cardboard planets and stars.

The vendor of the stand was looking rather smug at no one being able to win.

"Of course it's not, I guess there's just no one out here with the skill!" The high school senior that was running the game said as he counted up the money he'd made.

Vash raised an eyebrow, if there was one thing that tempted him, it was showing up a braggart.

"Say, big brother, I'll bet you could beat that game on your first try." Lilli declared, confident in her brother's eagle eyed aim.

"You could too, you know." Vash pointed out, knowing the girl was almost as good as he was, _almost_.

"But it would be more fun if you did it."  
Vash glanced up at another loser's frustrated grumbling.

He smirked slightly, sitting here for five minutes he'd already figured out the curve, accuracy, and power behind the darts of the toy gun, the goal was to get a dart to stick to the little alien ship, for each dart that stuck, you won a prize.

He than looked down to Lilli, who was looking up at him with her large, round, innocently adorable eyes.

Vash let out an amused huff.

"All right, all right, I'll do it." He said as he stood up and walked up to the vendor, Lilli right behind him after popping the rest of her cone in her mouth, wanting to see this show up close.

"Alright, blondie, how many rounds of darts do you need?" The senior asked.

Vash raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Blondie?_

"One." Was his reply as he placed fifty cents on the counter, the amount paid per round.

"I doubt you'll get it, but, by all means, give it a try." The senior said as he took the two coins.

The Swiss picked up the toy gun, with a round of six darts in it, and weighed it in his palm for a moment.

"Go ahead." He said simply.

"Sure you don't want more..."

"Go." Vash repeated.

"Alright." The senior flicked the switch and the little ship began darting wildly all over the place.

Vash took a sideways stance, raised the gun, closed one eye, squinted the other, and fired rapidly six times.

Everyone in the area's mouths dropped open.

All six darts were affixed in two neat rows across the tiny target.

"Whoa..." The senior was speechless.

"Guess it's not rigged. Lilli, pick whichever six you like." Vash said disinterestedly, dropping the gun back onto the counter as Lilli skipped up, eagerly pointing out the six stuffed animal's she wanted.

Lilli smiled, chattering happily away to her brother as she cuddled six stuffed bears, each one with a different colored bow tie and different patterned fur.

"Dude, how did you get so good? Was that luck?"

Vash gave the approaching gang of tall, powerfully built teens a cool once over.

"Practice." Was his reply as he put an arm around his sisters shoulder and turned to walk away.

"What school do you go to?"

Another asked, they were following Vash and Lilli, that was _irritating_.

"Hetalia Academy." Lilli chirped as Vash nodded to confirm the answer.

"You mean that freaky old rich kids cool at the cliffside?"

"Oh, yes, but it's not freaky at all, it's really nice." Lilli said happily, not noticing the way her brother was tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, not to be rude, but we've got other things to do before Headmaster Romulus decides to drag us home early because of some more idiotic friends of ours." Vash said sharply.

"You mean Arthur and Francis? They already knocked over a tent, and Yao's family is getting really competitive to win every single panda plushy here."

Lilli reported, she'd been keeping an ear out for the news.

"Why does that not surprise me..." Vash grumbled, he was getting very irked as to how these four boys were still following them.

"So, if you go to Hetalia, you must be, like, super rich, right?"

"No." Vash replied testily, they were pushing him, he didn't like crowds and he didn't like new faces, he didn't want to be here and only Lilli's hand going up to hold onto his hand for a moment before releasing it kept him calm.

"Than how can you go there?" Another questioned.

Lilli chose to pipe up for this one.

"We're students brought here on scholarship." She said.

"Really? From where?"

Deciding not to bother with saying the two different countries and explaining the reasoning behind them being from different places Lilli wisely kept it simple.

"Switzerland."

"Switzerland!?"

Vash could feel his hopes for this being a somewhat enjoyable evening with his sister plummeting.

One of the guys took notice.

"Dude, chill out, we aren't trying to steal your girlfriend."

The guy who was obviously the less than polite jokester of the quartette followed him up, saying.

"Why would we want some flat chested shorty like her, anyway?"

"She is not my girlfriend, you idiot!" Vash snapped as Lilli put her shaking hands over her chest and appeared incredibly concerned.

"Don't need to explain your issues to us, man." One of them was trying to defuse a fight commencing.

"I can't believe you just said that! She's my little sister!" Vash exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, sorry bro, I really didn't..." The jokester began, still stifling laughs at Vash's reaction.

Vash spun and kicked him in the chest hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs and send him sprawling.

He leaned over the teen, who was floundering for breath.

"Leave us alone." He growled menacingly, than he put his arm back around Lilli and the two of them walked away, already Lilli was pointing out another shooting game for the two of them to try.

* * *

 _ **Well, we all knew Vash wasn't gonna react well to anyone. At all. Ever. So, what do you think of sweet little Matthew? I've never written Canada as anything but a minor character before, so please give me some feedback on how I did! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	4. Seeing something you shouldn't have

_Ok! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the new story, and it looks like I did pretty well with Matthew's character so, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

 ** _With the Nordic's_**

"Yet again, I hate these school uniforms! What's so bad about my usual one?" Mathias demanded, they were pretty much alone near the back of the carnival grounds.

"The secret grenade pouch? The blade concealed in the necktie? The throwing knives strapped inside the back of your overcoat? The blast balls concealed inside your hat? The lock picks in your breast pocket? The..." Lukas began making a slow, deliberate, list.

"Ok, ok, I get the point!" Mathias grumbled, waving a hand at his friend.

"Well, on the bright side, we don't have the wear them all the time, right?"

Tino asked, trying to find the silver lining.

"I guess..." He mumbled.

"Somethings over here." Berwald stated suddenly, his deep, heavily accented voice startling the other four Nordic's.

"What is it?" Emil asked warily as they all inched toward the very back tent.

The Swede peered through the tent, squinting through the lenses of his glasses.

"Who's there?"

He demanded, yet again, his deep voice, this time raised, caused both parties to snap to attention.

"Yo, Berwald!"

Berwald blinked as Alfred slithered out from in between the flaps of the tent, followed by a teen about his age looking extremely apprehensive wearing a red sweatshirt.

"Sup dudes?" The Ally laughed.

"Idiot, we nearly jumped you!" Emil cried.

"You would never, I'm the hero of the school!"

"Your the hero of something, alright." Lukas scowled.

Matthew, for he and Alfred had been palling along the entire night, spoke hurriedly.

"S-Sorry if we startled you..." He said in a voice just a tad louder than a whisper.

Berwald shook his head suddenly.

"No, something else." He stated.

Everyone was on edge again, and Matthew looked rather confused.

"What's wrong? You guys are acting very strange. Um, are you from Hetalia like Alfred is?"

"Oh." Alfred turned back to his new friend.

"Mattie, this is Lukas, Berwald, Mathias, Tino, and Emil, some more friends of mine from the academy, as you might have been able to tell."

He plucked sarcastically at the edge of his jacket collar as he said this.

"Shut up." Lukas ordered as he peered around the next tent.

He froze up instantly.

"Guys...we got trouble..." He murmured.

Emil pushed his head over his brother's arm to see what was happening, and felt his heart plummet into his stomach at the sight.

Morgan's men.

"N-No...we wiped them o-out." Emil stuttered.

Matthew looked on in total confusion.

Tino had seen what was causing so much trouble, his face blanched of color and shrank back behind Berwald. He'd spent two months as a captive of those men, and the horror's he'd faced, which he'd confided in no one of, began surfacing in his mind.

"We need to tell Headmaster Rome." Alfred said instantly.

The men were approaching the fairgrounds.

"No time, we gotta stop them before they get into the grounds. In these uniforms we stick out like sore thumbs to them."

Matthew watched, surprised, as Mathias spoke next.

"There's only one squad of them, six of them, six of us, we just need to take them down before they cause a big scene, than report to Headmaster."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Matthew demanded in his loudest possible voice.

Alfred glanced over his shoulder at him, wincing.

"Matthew, just go, ok? We're fine, we just...know these guys from somewhere and want to talk to them."  
"Talk? The way your acting makes it sound like you plan on fighting them!" Matthew laughed softly after this, thinking the idea to be ridiculous.

"America, no time." Lukas hissed, he had switched to code names, deeming this a serious situation.

Alfred groaned.

"Fine."

He seized Matthew by the arm and twisted it behind his back.

"OW!"

The red garbed teen yelped as Alfred forced him forward down to the back rows of abandon tents that had been set up more for storage than for festivities.

"Chill, I'm not gonna hurt you." Alfred said as he shoved the teen into one of the nearby tents and fastened the clasps shut from the outside.

"That won't hold him for long, let's move fast!"

"Right!"

 ** _Inside the tent with Matthew._**

"HEY! ALFRED!" Matthew whisper-screamed furiously, rubbing his sore shoulder as he clawed at the tent flaps, but Alfred had buckled them shut from the outside.

A worried look covering his face, Matthew fell to his knees and pulled at the bottom of the nailed down fabric, managing a small hole, through which he wormed his lithe frame.

Bouncing to his feet and brushing off his jeans, he turned to the tent the Hetalia Academy students had been looking around.

He couldn't have imagined what he saw.

"ICELAND! DROP!"

Emil dropped to one knee as ordered as Mathias used his back as a vault, slamming both feet into one of Morgan's goons, landing just in time to receive a punch to the face, staggering backwards as Iceland dodged around him and came up with lightning quick barrage of fists to the mans chest, the final one struck his face and knocked him unconscious.

The bespectacled teen felt his mouth drop open, they were fighters, obviously well trained fighters.

"So, that went well." Alfred said, dusting imaginary dust from his shoulder.

"What do we do about your 'friend'?" Mathias asked, wiping his cheek with his palm, he'd have a good bruise in the morning.

"I dunno, I mean, if we go and get him we got a lot of explaining to do, and...uh-oh."

Alfred had caught sight of Matthew's red shirt out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't look now." He whispered, making sure the nervous blonde couldn't hear him.

"But we've got a witness to out extra curricular activities behind the star striped tent."

"On it." Mathias said casually, moving to capture.

"No, we need to tell Headmaster Rome that Morgan was here, what if he's figured out our identities? All of Hetalia could be in jeopardy." Emil hissed urgently.

Mathias groaned dramatically.

"Fiiiiiiiiine."

All of them ran off, leaving Matthew leaning heavily against the tent in shock.

 ** _At the front of the festival._**

Romulus checked his watch, time had flown by at the fair, and already his students were departing in their cars.

The Nordic's and a certain Ally, though, were running a bit late, but before their five extra minutes were up they came scrambling from the gate.

"There you are! You were almost left behind!" Rome lectured as they all leaned on their knees panting.

"Fight...Morgan...kid...saw us..." Alfred managed between heaving breaths, for they'd just sprinted here from the very back of the fairgrounds.

By then Lukas had recovered his breath and stood up straight.

"Sir, we were forced to engage a six man squad of Morgan's men. They were coming for the carnival in full attack form and we had no choice. We disabled all of them and anonymously tipped of the police, they were carrying weapons and should be picked up, so for now our identity is safe, but it was too close."

Rome frowned, "Just when we were making a good connection..."

He sighed deeply as all the boys looked slightly saddened by the news they knew was coming.

"We're going to have to be more careful...maybe we can still manage some contests though, at least to put our name out there before we vanish like smoke again."

Rome nodded to the group.

"Good work detaining them, now what's this Alfred said about a kid seeing you?"

"A teenage boy from another school, Alfred was making friends with him, but when Morgan's men showed we tried to keep him in a tent, he crawled under the fabric and saw the end of our fight. We elected to come straight to you rather than attempt a capture." Emil spoke up.

Rome appeared deeply concerned as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, this isn't good...we can't be speaking about these things out here, come to my office once we arrive at the academy."

"Yes, sir."

 ** _Back at Hetalia Academy, in the Headmaster's Office._**

The six of the entered as soon as they could upon their return, Rome was there to greet them.

"So, can you tell me what happened in greater detail?"

After several minutes spent speaking of their activities at the fairgrounds, the students fell silent.

Rome nodded, understanding, "I'm proud of you for doing what you did, risking exposing yourselves saved our secret. I have confirmed that the men at the fairgrounds have indeed been subdued, and any of their ravings are to be translated into talk of the guilty."

All of the boys were relieved by that.

"But what do we do about Matthew?"

Rome chuckled.

"I'll...keep an eye on him..."

 ** _The next day._**

Matthew shuffled through the halls of his high school, heading for his locker, the final bell had just rung, and he was very pleased to be making his way home.

 _Maybe I'll call Mom and ask her if I can hang around the book store before dinner...that would be nice._

The pale blonde thought to himself as he pulled at the bottom of his red sweatshirt, it was his favorite article of clothing, he wore it almost all the time whenever the weather allowed.

As he walked, Matthew passed by several other boys his age, though all appeared taller than he was, but since Matthew often slouched to avoid being noticed, not a lot of people realized how tall and broad shouldered he really was.

"Hey, did you guys feel something walk by?"

One asked with a snigger.

Matthew sighed and just kept walking.

"I saw it too! That backpack was just floating in mid-air! Freaky!"

Another exclaimed in an overdramatic voice.

Matthew sighed double time as he turned the corner, ignoring the tirade of laughter that floated to his ears.

It had been a long standing joke since middle school, when the teacher had accidentally skipped his name in roll call.

Three days in a row before Matthew quietly corrected him.

All of the kids had decided that, henceforth, Matthew was invisible, but for whatever reason his backpack, books, or any other objects he may be carrying weren't.

Here he was today, in his 2nd year of high school, and still the appeal to the joke had, apparently, never worn off.

Matthew decided that he would indeed be going to the bookstore later that day, it would be so much better than sitting at home alone, waiting for his mother to return from work, rereading the same book he'd already read three times beforehand.

He'd lose himself in another fantasy tale of bravery and justice, perhaps a he'd even give a sci-fi novel a try.

 _I wonder if they have anything new with a super spy theme..._

* * *

 ** _Well, isn't that particular book selection a coincidence? I can bet that none of you will guess who Rome uses to 'Keep an eye' on Matthew! So, naturally, I'll give a shout out to anyone who can guess correctly! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!_**


	5. Test of courage

**_Well, only one person guess it right, and that would be Thatwolfbutler. Good job! As for now, let's go into the city with Mattie, and a certain totally awesome student from Hetalia academy._**

* * *

 ** _In the city._**

Matthew, hands in his sweatshirt pockets, walked along the streets of the city, heading for the bookstore on the corner that he loved so well.

He'd found the place to be a retreat for him since the day he'd first walked in, with his mother, at ten years old. Matthew pushed open the door and the tinkle of the bell went off inside, signaling his arrival.

Moving inside, Matthew scanned the shelves, moving straight to the fictional section. Selecting a novel he'd not yet read, Matthew settled down into an armchair by the window and cracked it open to the first page.

Unaware that his every move was being watched.

Across the shop another teenager sat, mostly obscured by the shelves, Matthew hadn't even noticed him.

But he had noticed Matthew.

"This is the awesome Prussia, asking yet again why you made the awesome me do this totally un-awesome job."

The shock of white hair and the scarlet eyes were a dead give away, it was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Hiding his face behind a comic book, Gilbert studied the one he'd been sent to watch skeptically.

Back at the Hetalia Academy in his office, Rome massaged his forehead before speaking into the microphone.

"Gilbert, just tell me what he's doing."  
"What else would he be doing in a book shop!? He's reading!"

Gilbert exclaimed, only to be shushed by the owner of the shop, a lady with thick glasses who gave him a stern look before walking away.

Rome rolled his eyes.

"Other than that."

Gilbert eyed Matthew and little bit closer.

"For one thing, he picked out a novel about super spies, isn't that funny? Well, he is peaking out the window a lot. Wait, now he's all out staring out the window...and he's getting to his feet."

Gilbert whispered this time, putting his finger casually to his earpiece, as if he were merely resting his head on his hand.

Rome smiled, just as he'd been expecting, but instead he put the facade on his voice of being concerned.

"Is there anything of interest going on outside?" He questioned.

"Hold that thought."

Gilbert stood, taking his comic with him, and walked over to the comics section, as if replacing it to get a different book.

This gave him a very good look out the window and he saw what appeared to be a normal empty street, leading into an alleyway that ended on this corner.

Except for the fact that there was a woman being harassed by a man just a little ways into the alleyway.

"What the hell!?" Gilbert hissed in his heavy german accent.

"Look, can I ditch this? There's a dude trying to kidnap some lady out there, I need to help her."

Gilbert was struggling to keep his voice low enough that Matthew wouldn't notice him.

Matthew was simply staring out the window at the man, who had seized the woman by the arm and was dragging her toward the car he'd gotten out of as the woman pleaded, her face a mask of fear.

"No. I repeat. Do not blow your cover."

Rome ordered harshly.

Gilbert gritted his teeth in frustration. He was wearing casual clothes, a blue hoodie atop a white tee shirt and jeans, but that didn't mean that he couldn't fight, and surely he could take down a pervert like the man outside.

"Seriously, Headmaster?"

"Seriously." Rome replied, voice cool.

Gilbert practically growled, the second he thought things were going wrong, he was moving in to help, no matter how much his Headmaster screeched in his ear.

The next instant, the door to the shop was ripped open, and sneakers hit the pavement as someone charged out into the alleyway.

"Stop!"

The pervert did indeed stop in his tracks, staring in shock that someone was actually going against his will.

The next thing he knew, he was tackled and slammed up against the wall of the alleyway as the young woman he'd been trying to take away let out a shriek and bolted as fast as she could, running across the street and straight into the nearest store she could find.

Gilbert gawked in shock as Matthew stepped back and the unconscious form of the offender slumped to the ground, his head having hit the wall hard enough to, supposedly, knock him unconscious.

The comic book fell to the floor as Gilbert smirked dryly, putting his finger to his ear yet again.

"Was this you?"

The german questioned.

Rome's rich laughter cascaded through the earpiece and Gilbert's smirk grew into a disbelieving smile.

"And for a moment there I thought you didn't recognize Michelle and your own Professor!"

"Professor Germania, was it?" Gilbert guessed as Matthew stared down at the man he'd knocked out.

Gilbert now figured, of course, that Germania was only faking it.

"So did the wig and makeup make him look older? Or was it to overbearing? Did Sey seem a bit under dramatic? I told her to kick it up a notch but she wasn't really very loud, was she?"

Rome asked honestly.

Gilbert cracked up laughing as he walked back to his armchair in the back of the shop and sat down, kicking up his feet.

"So this was all a test to see how little Mattie would react in a situation where he could do something to help?" Gilbert questioned, lowering his voice again.

"Obviously. I wanted to test his courage in a situation where someone was in danger and couldn't defend themselves, and yet he could defend them. He reacted just the way I was hoping, a bit of hesitation, than he moved right in to help Michelle. I think I'll let you make the final assessment here, Gilbert. What do you think?" Rome asked as he leaned back in his incredibly tall swivel chair with a contented smile on his face as he studied the camera's he'd set up from several different angles in the alleyway, watching as Matthew backed up several steps, than turned and ran, heading homeward.

Gilbert's smirk made a reappearance as he spoke into the earpiece one last time.

"You know what? I think that the kid passed."

 ** _The next afternoon._**

Matthew was sitting in his bedroom, staring up at the popcorn ceiling, yet again thinking over not only what he'd seen at the fairground in his head, but the suspiciously easy to knock out man he'd stopped in the alleyway.

Being the type of boy he was, Matthew hadn't say a word about what had happened in the alleyway, he'd left the man lying there, to fearful to actually call him in. He'd saved the girl, she'd run away and was safe, there was no more he needed to do. As for the incident at the fairground, he'd not whispered a word of that either, who would believe him if he said that a group of Hetalia Academy students could fight like ninja's and had attacked a group of armed men behind the festival?

Another good question, what had he done to deserve all this trouble?

That was when the doorbell rang and he glanced up, wondering who was here.

His mother must have answered the door as he walked out of his room and peered around the edge of the corner, looking over the balcony edge, at the front door.

He froze at what he saw.

Alfred was standing there with two other boys their age in their perfectly matching uniforms, all three had winning charming smiles on their faces.

"Mrs. Williams?" Alfred asked.

The woman, who had straight sheer blonde hair and a curl that matched her sons, raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes? What can do for you young men?"

The guy with the ponytail stepped up.

 _At least, I...I think it's a guy..._

Matthew thought to himself, shrinking back behind the corner of the wall again.

"We're here to deliver some great new, ma'am, aru."

Mrs. Williams seemed even more confused by the teen's clipped accent and vocal tick.

An emerald green eyed boy with tousled blonde hair pushed the two aside and stepped forward.

"Ma'am, I'm Arthur, this is Alfred, and this is Yao. Don't mind him he's a foreign student." Arthur said, waving his hand nonchalantly in Yao's direction.

"So are you, aru." Yao shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair point, now, as I was saying. We're here about your son, Matthew Williams. His school has been cooperating with ours, the highest level, most prestigious private school in the region. He's been selected to, with your agreement, attend our academy and live on campus, naturally he'd still be very close to you, within a short drive from the city." Arthur thought was absolutely nailing this pitch.

"You mean that Hetalia Academy on the cliffside?" She asked, astonished.

Yao nodded, "Correct. Students from all over the world live and study there, aru! Honestly, Matthew is lucky to be so close, my siblings and I came all the way here from Eastern Asia to attend this academy, aru."

Not completely truthful, but not completely false either.

"And how do I know this is a legitimate offer?"

"We're here to extend an invitation for you to visit the school and speak with our Headmaster personally. Matthew can not, unfortunately, come with you, school policy. But all of us are rather happy with coming here, and I flew in from bloody London, England." Arthur explained.

Alfred had been ordered to remain silent during the entire pitch, and he was obviously struggled, rocking on his heels and often adjusting his glasses. Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing, was his mother actually considering sending him to this school!? He had to stop this, he had to stop this.

How was he supposed to stop this?

Meanwhile, the boys were already giving Mrs. Williams all of the best there school offered.

"We have many outdoor classes, fitness is very important, our professors are as diverse as our student body, aru."

"Indeed." Arthur chimed in.

Mrs. Williams actually seemed to be considering this, and Matthew was freaking out.

"Matthew has been hating school lately, he's constantly getting bullied and picked on. Maybe going to a school like yours will be good for him..." She murmured.

Matthew only had two words on his mind.

 _Oh maple..._

* * *

 ** _I am looking forward to this part. Mrs. Williams, naturally, is so happy her son may be going to such a nice school, and Matthew is less than enthusiastic. Well, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks for reading, everyone!_**


	6. Visit

**_Here we go, Mrs. Williams's big visit to Hetalia Academy! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _The next week._**

Mrs. Williams had accepted the invitation to visit Hetalia Academy and was now pulling up the hill toward the gothic grouping of buildings.

She was searching for where ever the parking was when a figure came hurrying down the slope toward her.

She stopped her car and rolled down her window.

"Hello, do you know where I'm supposed to park?" She asked.

The girl had on a dress with red lace and over the knee socks, with a clashing blue ribbon.

"Yes ma'am, just pull right up to the edge of the main building and follow the path around, there's a small parking garage right there. I'll meet you at the entrance to show you inside." Lilli said.

Mrs. Williams smiled to the polite girl, finding everything from her looks to her voice to her wide doe eyes rather adorable.

"Ok, thank you." She said as she rolled back up her window, following Lilli's directions and pulling up and around the building. Sure enough, there was a large opening about two garage doors length in size, and the large door had been opened.

Mrs. Williams drove inside and parked in the first spot she could find, she got out, locked her car, and walked out towards the entrance. She wore a pair of worn jeans with a white tee shirt and a red zip up hoodie that was currently unzipped and dangling to either side of her. She had her long blonde hair in two pigtails tied with red ribbons and wore a pair of circular glasses like her son. She arrived at the entrance door and Lilli stood next to it, waiting.

"I'm Maggie Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself.

Lilli nodded, "I'm Lilli Zwingli, it's nice to meet you too, ma'am."  
"Your dress is so cute, is that the uniform?"

Lilli's face brightened at the complement to her outfit and did a silly spin, causing Mrs. Williams to laugh.

"Yes it is! I really like it. The boys are always complaining about their uniforms though. We ought to see at least one of them during the tour, it the middle of the school day, and since I don't have any classes this afternoon, I volunteered to give you a tour. Since today is the last day of the school week, classes end at 2:00, but I was done a bit early today." Lilli said, brushing one of her hands through her bangs.

"In fact, we may even see my big brother, his last class ends in about fifteen minutes so we will probably run into him."

"Ok." Mrs. Williams nodded.

"Well, right this way, I'll show you around the school, the Headmaster wanted to do it himself, but he's away on business today, so he told us to make sure we were all in full form to help you with anything you might need."

"That's very sweet of him, thank you for having me."

"IDIOT!"

"SAVE ME DA-ZE!"

Lilli and Mrs. Williams both turned to stare at Hyung Soo chasing Yong Soo across the yard of the school, Hyung Soo appeared to be covered in paint and Lilli didn't even want to image what had happened to get the Korean so mad.

"The twins are at it again." Lilli sighed, shaking her head as Yong Soo hurtled straight toward them.

"Lilli! Hide me!" Yong Soo wailed.

"WHERE ARE YOU YOU RIDICULOUS, IDIOTIC EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!?"

"Sorry, South, your on your own with this one." Lilli said, patting the asian on the head and causing his curl to bounce once.

"Your so mean, da-ze!" He cried, still cowering behind the younger girl.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"AHHHH!"

Yong Soo ran yet again around the building as Hyung Soo came roaring up.

"Where is he!? Where is he!?" He demanded, struggled to stop shouting.

Lilli pointed in the opposite direction that Yong Soo had run, and, without a hint of lie in her voice, said.

"He went that way, North."

"I'll destroy him this time!" Hyung Soo tore off in the direction Lilli had pointed in.

Mrs. Williams chuckled.

"Your too nice."

Lilli giggled and shrugged, "Yong Soo gets in a lot of trouble, I feel bad for him sometimes. He's got awful bad luck for such a nice guy."

After checking to make sure the way was clear of terrified or pissed off paint covered twins, Lilli spoke again.

"Well, let's go inside then." She suggested, gesturing towards the path

"Alright." The visiting mother agreed as she followed Lilli back around the path and toward the main entrance to the school.

 ** _In the main hall of the school._**

"This is the most central hallway of the school, you can get to almost every part of the Academy through one door or another off of this hall.

As they walked, Mrs. Williams took in the decorative portraits, paintings by students, photographs of students, and dozens upon dozens of trophies and plaques.

"We used to be really active in the community, see here..."

Lilli stopped and pointed out a particular framed picture on the wall.

This one showed a group of boys from the academy all struggling to drag a large crate across the grassy area they were on.

"We used to volunteer all the time, thats when some of the students before my year helped construct the playground in the city park."

"Oh! I didn't know you all helped out with that."

"Yeah, but a few bad rumors spread about our school and our Headmaster pulled us out, as a whole we became more reclusive. But now..."

Lilli smiled brightly.  
"We're going out there again, that why we went to the multi school fair, it was so much fun!"

"I'm glad." Mrs. Williams was taking a liking to this girl, as she looked around the hall again.

It was painted a warm shade of beige and the floor was stone, for they were on the ground floor. Doors were placed at intervals all the way down on both sides, and between them were set trophy cases, hung portraits and photos, and other such things. Posters were also seen, and Mrs. Williams had to stop dead to read one that caught her eye.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt for president of the music club, 'I'm awesome to make up for all of you losers?" She asked dubiously.

Lilli sighed, "Gilbert's got a bit of an ego."

"I can tell!" Maggie chuckled.

"Lilli!" Lilli turned to see Vash striding up the hall, donning the high collared jacket and black dress pants.

"Oh, hi big brother!" She said, turning to him.

Vash took quick notice of Mrs. Williams and tried a friendly smile.

"My name is Vash Zwingli, nice you meet you, ma'am. Your Mrs. Williams, I presume?"

Maggie smiled easily and nodded, "Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Vash."

Vash nodded, "Well, I've got to get to down to the dorms to make sure that itali...I mean Feli doesn't go running amok in our ba...I mean dorm rooms again. Goodbye." After correcting a few slip ups, Vash waved before turning and taking off at an equally brisk stride, vanishing from sight around another corner.

Lilli waved after him.  
"I'm so happy I got to come to this school. Big brother is three years older than me and left me home in Switzerland to attend when he got a scholarship. He didn't want to, but I insisted he go, he's got a better chance at a good education here. A few years later I received my own scholarship and got to come here too! It was a big surprise for me to arrive here and see big brother waiting at the gate. I never knew what school he went too, he wouldn't tell me." Lilli huffed.

"I'll bet it because he didn't want me to try and visit!" She pouted.  
Mrs. Williams giggled at Lilli's upturned face.

"I'm glad you two wound up back together again."

That was when a ringing noise echoed through the deserted hall.

"Oh, there goes the bell! It's Friday, so classes are over, everyone ought to be coming through here."  
And come they did, as if someone had opened the floodgates the entire hallway was full, teens pouring out of the doorways, calling out to friends, and all of them heading for the dorms to get any work they had to do finished.

"Lilli." Came a curt voice from behind, and both Lilli and Mrs. Williams turned to see Natalya, codenamed Belarus, standing there.  
"Do not forget we have sewing club." She reminded strictly in her heavily accented voice.

"I won't!" Lilli sang as Ivan and his team passed to their other side.

The moment Natalya's eyes locked onto her brothers, Ivan took off running.

"BIG BROTHER! LOVE ME FOREVER!" And Natalya wasn't to far behind.

Lilli shook her head at them.  
"Natalya loves her brother, very, very, _very_ much." Lilli said stiffly.

"I can tell." Mrs. Williams murmured as the Nordic's passed by.

"I know the perfect person to show you around now. I actually did forget sewing club and Natalya will not be happy if I arrive late. We've been working on a large project lately and she will most likely need my help. Hey! Tino!"

Lilli called out, and the shortest among the Nordic's stopped and glanced over his shoulder, curious to who had called his name.  
Lilli gestured for him to come over and, after a few words to his friends, Tino did just that. The rest of the Nordic's continued on their way, most likely Tino had told them to go ahead without him.

"Would you mind showing Mrs. Williams the rest of the school, I have sewing club and you know how Natalya gets."  
Tino nodded with a knowledgable look in his eyes.  
"Of course I do, I still remember what happened to me the last time I accidentally blew up her collection of pictures of Ivan."

"You did? When?" Lilli asked curiously.

Tino shuddered, "Not my best memory. Tell ya later."

Lilli thanked Tino, said goodbye to Mrs. Williams, and left.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Tino, it's nice to meet you" The Finn now turned to introduce himself.

"Pleasure." Mrs. Williams said, noting the way Tino had instantly become more polite when he was addressing her.

 _Perhaps this school could teach Mattie a thing or two..._

She pondered this as she followed Tino down hall, listening to his animated, yet well educated, chatter about the school and it's history.

This Hetalia Academy was looking better by the second.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Mattie might be transferring soon, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	7. Good news or bad news?

**_Alright, heres the next chapter, with the first scene of a team I've been meaning to give some spotlight to, the Ancients! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _That night at the William's household._**

"W-What!?" Matthew yelped in horror, the book he'd been reading clattering to the floor as he leapt off of the couch, where he'd been lounging.

His mother nodding, beaming.

"I went to the Hetalia Academy yesterday, it was beautiful and all of the students were so kind and polite. They all seemed to get along, and their Headmaster was simply hysterical! He was very serious when need be, though, I very much enjoyed the visit."

As Mrs. William's continued on and on, hands clasped with a large smile on her face, a shadowy figure neither of the two saw darted across the window sill and knelt on the grass in the suburban homes backyard.

"Sir, looks like we're golden!" Sadik hissed excitedly into his com link.

"Don't leave until you have absolute certain proof that she's going to send him willingly. I really don't want to have to use the whole 'your sons secretly a depressed violent youth' excuse again.'"

Sadik snorted.

"Who was the first one you used it on?" He had to ask.

Rome, for of course it was he, replied smartly from the other end of the com.

"None of your business, get back there and listen." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Turkey replied, he had some sleuthing to do when he got home.

"Well, snore-a-lot?" Turkey asked.

Hercules, who was surprisingly totally alert, rolled his eyes and replied in his usual drawn out, laid back voice.

"She's still singing our praises to the gods above."

He mumbled as he kept his ear to the small device he'd placed at the edge of the window.

"I'll bet they've all gotten some very big headaches by now." Gupta chipped in.

"Har-de-har-har, did she say it out and out yet?"

"Shut up and maybe I can find out..." The greek replied in a deadpanned voice.

"Mom!" Matthew's voice was at full volume, meaning, about as loud of the average american speaking normally.

"No, I don't want to go there!"

"But I thought you said you hated your high school and didn't want to go there anymore." The woman pointed out.

The blonde teen chewed his lip for a moment before exclaiming.

"I know why they suddenly wanted me to go there! I saw them fighting these men with guns behind the festival!"  
The three man team outside all stiffened.

"They were like ninjas! I swear it!"

"This may be an issue..." Sadik said worriedly as Hercules relayed word for word Matthew's rambling for the rest of his team to hear.

"Wait..." He said just then, a relaxed appearance coming his previously slightly tensed face.

"She's laughing..."  
And so she was, Mrs. Williams was laughing loudly as her son sputtered about what he'd seen behind the festival back then.

"Really, Mattie? Now, now, don't go making up such ridiculous stories! They are being very generous, offering you a full scholarship to their academy, now, go and pack up your things, I'll come and help you as soon as I finish dinner. I'm going to make your favorite pancakes! My little boy going to the most sought after private school in the region! I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Well, I think we have gotten what we needed." Gupta said, pushing up his black kaffiyeh. The rest of his khaki uniform, excluding the leg wraps and the logo on his lapel, was red.

"Agreed." Turkey said as Hercules packed up his eavesdropping device before standing, pulling his cargo jacket back onto his shoulders without actually putting his arms through the sleeves.

"Man, why do you where your jacket like that?" Sadik asked randomly as they vaulted the fence to the side of the house and ran silently through several other backyards to reach the corner where they had parked their sports car.

Hercules shrugged, his jacket fluttering behind him like a cape without falling off.

"Why are you wearing a fez and weird mask?"

Turkey laughed, "You got me there!"

"We all don clothing that respects our homes." Gupta said quietly, obviously referring to his choice in headdress.

"So no one wears their jackets all the way on in Greece?" Sadik asked innocently as they all popped open the doors to their car and got inside, Hercules taking the backseat to pack away the little equipment they had been using.

"So everyone wears masks, fezzes, and overcoats in Turkey?" Hercules shot back.

Turkey rolled his eyes. "It's a legitimate question!"

"Shut up and drive." The green eyed greek ordered.

And thus the argument continued, just like the one Matthew would never win back in his own home, even though his voice was slightly muffled due to him stuffing his face with a large plate of pancakes.

 ** _At the front of Hetalia Academy._**

His beloved stuffed Kumajirou bear's head stuck out of his duffel bag, his backpack was sliding off of his shoulder.

Here he was, Matthew Williams, the newest student at Hetalia Academy.

Currently, he stood in front of the mammoth cliffside school, gawking.

"Maple..." He groaned, he still couldn't believe his mother had actually dropped him off up here and told him she'd see him in a month when he planned to go visit home.  
"HEY THERE DA-ZE!"

Matthew shrieked in fright as a flailing missile of long sleeves and puffy pants came flying at him.

To be caught by the back of the shirt by another person.

Who looked and dressed almost exactly like him.

"Eh?" Matthew choked out, beyond confused.

The more calm of the twins spoke.

"I'm Hyung Soo, this is my idiot brother, Yong Soo, and we're here to give you the tour and take you to your dorm room."  
Now, at that very moment, Matthew gave some serious consideration to running all the way home, locking himself in his bedroom, and absolutely refusing to come back to the school ever again. But knowing he had to keep his cool, he forced a reply.  
"I-I'm Matthew, n-n-nice to meet you..." He stuttered out.

Hyung Soo raised an eyebrow critically, this time looking down.

"Yeah, so, I don't think we can do this because my brother is having a spasm."

Yong Soo was, indeed, rolling around on the ground crying about how mean his twin was to him.  
"My god, moron, get up!" Hyung Soo ordered as he gave his brother a rather hard kick to the stomach, causing him to curl into a ball and start rolling down the hill.  
"Hey! Get back here you idiot!" Hyung Soo yelled as he went sprinting off after his identical companion, who was gathering speed in his descent.

Matthew stood there staring at the figures who were gradually shrinking from his view, wondering what kind of school he'd been sent to.

"Sup, Mattie?"

Came a sudden voice from behind.

Matthew gasped.

"You!" He spun around to be face to face with Alfred.

"Yup, now look, bro, don't freak!" Alfred said as Matthew began backing away.

"Y-Y-Your...your some sort of...soldier! Your all soldiers!"

"That is a very strong word, we prefer...vigilantes."

Matthew's eye was starting to twitch behind his glasses.

Alfred waved for him to follow.  
"The twins are...distracted, so I'll show you around, kay?"

Not looking very enthusiastic, Matthew gulped and followed him through the large, thick double doors, the sound of the squabbling twins lost behind him.

* * *

 _ **Mattie's arrived at the academy! What did you think of Team Ancients, Egypt, Turkey, and Greece? Did you like them? If you want me to give them some more scenes just let me know! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	8. Moving in

**_Ok! So if you can recall in the first story how I said that only five teens or less could be on each team in the academy? Nordics, they got five. Axis have three, Ancients have three, East German's (If you tell them that's their name they were deny it) have five, and so forth. The Allies have five too, well, at least that was until Rome decided to bend the rules a little bit. Matthew was a special case student, and as such, he gets to join a special case team!_**

* * *

 ** _Inside the Allies new base._**

"DONE!" Arthur gasped as he dropped the final box of equipment to the floor, they were being moved into one of the few six men bases in order to fit their newest member, and honestly they weren't to pleased with having to pick up all of there things to move them down a single hallway.

"I am thinking this is not so much worth it for a new boy, da?" Ivan asked skeptically as he polished one of his favorite pocket knives.

"Put that away before the new kid shows up and sees you with a knife! Do you want to scare the crap out of him, aru?"

Yao ordered from the metal catwalk up above, leaning over the railing.

"You are correct, comrade Yao." The russian agreed easily, tucking the knife into his bulky coat with a sunny smile.

"Mon dieu! This new student had better be worth me having to reorganize my entire wardrobe!" Francis's dramatic voice exclaimed from somewhere within the third door down the catwalk.

Arthur climbed up the ladder.

"Do me a favor, Ivan, pass up that box." Arthur turned and knelt back down at the top of the ladder.

Ivan lifted up the box and with his incredible height, easily hefting the thing up into Arthur's arms.

"Thank you." The emerald eyed blonde said as he straightened up with the box in his arms and moved into the first room behind the ladder, taking time to chuck a shirt that apparently belonged to Francis into the aforementioned frenchman's room. It appeared to have hit it's target, because a shout followed Arthur as he went into his own room.

"This shirt is designer, black sheep! How dare you just toss it around!" Francis cried.

Arthur rolled his eyes and said nothing, beginning to unpack.

"AII-YAH!"

Everyone dropped everything they were doing, their heads snapping up to the slamming open of a door.

"I LEFT ONE BEHIND!"

The Chinese of the group came hurtling down the wire walkway, slid down the rails of the ladder, and out the door.

Every stared after him.

"Translation." Francis began as he walked out of his room, running a comb through his silky long blonde hair.

"He forgot one of his hello kitty plushy's in our old base."

Arthur snorted, "And he freaked out that much about it?"

"Do not tease comrade Yao, comrade Arthur. You are the one with the collection of strange figurines and the stuffed green rat you confide your problems to."

"FLYING MINT BUNNY IS NOT A RAT!"

Ivan laughed airily as Arthur ranted, the red and black military garbed student pacing the metal walkway.

Yao came striding back through the door just then with a large stuffed kitty with a pink bow and bell around it's neck in his arms.

"Do not say a word, aru." Yao hissed threateningly as he slung the kitty over his shoulder and scaled the ladder, slamming the door to his room behind him.

"That settles it, I wish we never had to move." Arthur grumbled as he walked back down the catwalk.

"Oui." Francis voted.

"Well don't just stand there, aru! Keep unpacking!" Yao ordered as he emerged from his room, shutting the door behind him with his hip, seeing as he was balancing a large stack of both fake and real sunflowers.

"I do believe these are yours, Ivan?"

"Those are being mine, thank you." Ivan said, climbing half way up the ladder to collect his flowers, hugging them all with a content look on his face.

"Alright, so I collect figurines, Yao collects hello kitty stuff, and Ivan collects sunflowers, how about you, frog?" Arthur asked, turning to Francis.

Francis took on a very disturbing face.

"Ohonhonhonhon...do you really want to know?"

"No."

"I'm good, aru."

"We are really not needing to be seeing that, da?"

 ** _Back upstairs with Alfred and Matthew._**

"This place is huge!" Matthew had to admit as they made their way down another finely decorated hall.

"Hope you'll like it here."

Matthew jumped at the thought.

"No, you...you...you were fighting those men! Why?"

Alfred glanced over to him with a bored expression.

"You mean Morgan's men? Their boss, Morgan, is a lier, a cheat, a thief, and he even kidnapped one of our own students and is suspected to have tortured him to try and get information!" Alfred's hands fisted as he recalled that mission all those months ago.

"How can you not be sure he was tortured?" The canadian asked in confusion.

Alfred scowled, "He's to traumatized to even tell us about it. He won't speak about his time there, if the topic comes up, he'll veer away from it as hard as possible."

"Oh..." Matthew dropped the conversation, allowing his eyes to roam instead.

"Alright, time for the fun part." Alfred suddenly said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"F-Fun part?" Matthew was concerned with the look on Alfred's face.

They had stopped at a normal looking dead end hallway with a portrait hanging to one side of it.

Alfred walked up to the portrait and lifted it up, it snapped up as if on a hinge, revealing a panel beneath it.

Alfred leaned forward toward it and removed his glasses.

A scanner beamed across his sky blue eyes.

"Student identity confirmed. Welcome, Alfred F. Jones of Team Allies."

Alfred put back on his glasses and stepped back as the portrait snapped back down and the wall cracked down the middle, opening to reveal an elevator.

"W-W-Wha..." Matthew stuttered in shock as Alfred walked into the elevator, dragging the new student in with him.  
The doors closed and Alfred punched a button to select the level.

Matthew realized they were going underground.  
"The school has an underground level? With a spy scanner!?"

"Yup." Alfred replied simply as they began to drop.

They arrived at the bottom level and Alfred took on being the tour guide.  
"This is our shooting range." He said, gesturing to one side.

Vash had just reloaded a clip into his rifle and was now firing on a target hundreds of yards away in the vast room filled with boulders, swinging obstructions, and other targets. The target Vash was after moved and twisted, almost like a real person, and even the blonde sniper was being tested.

"H-H-He was at the carnival!" Matthew sputtered.

"Sure he was. Everyone was." Alfred replied, as if this was obvious as the fact that the sky was blue.

As Vash fired shot after shot, they passed by, continuing down the hall.

Matthew's shoulder was beginning to ache from the straps of his duffel bag and backpack, causing one of his arms to sag.

"Need some help with those?" Alfred asked, for once seeming to be considerate.

"N-N-N-N-N..." Before the timid blonde could get the full word out of his mouth, Alfred had plucked the large duffel smartly from his shoulder and slung it over his own.  
Mathew blinked, violet eyes almost curious through his circular glasses.

"Thank you..."

"No prob, come on, this way." Alfred said nonchalantly, waving his free arm.

"Ok..."

Matthew followed along, down into the secret underground of this school that was so much more than what anyone else ever expected.

Alfred continued, showing the new student through classrooms, different training area's, and finally they arrived at a large trapeze area towards the very back lower level of the school, two levels beneath the arena.

Thanks to the fact that they were located on a cliffside, this room was build adjacent to the edge, and had many large, wide windows running across one wall.  
"MEIN GOTT WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, FELI!"

A particularly furious german yelled from the top of the ladder.

The brown haired italian Feliciano was clinging to the trapeze bar with one hand and the bar of the structure with the other.

"B-B-But it's s-scary..." He stuttered.  
Kiku was swaying back and forth from another trapeze, dangling upside-down by his knees, arms hanging beneath him.  
"Feli. I am getting lightheaded. Please just swing already, I promise I will catch you!" Kiku cried as he reached the peak of his swing and swooping back down again, arching his back to keep his momentum.

"O-Ok...ok...I'm a-gonna do it...ok..."  
"Alright, this time for sure." Ludwig began.

Mathew and Alfred stood and stared, interested in seeing this show.

"Yo, Ludwig! Why the heck are you doing this anyway?" Alfred called as Italy began slowly releasing his grip on the support bar one finger at a time.  
"We are working on building Feli's courage! We want him to stop backpedaling or constantly hiding behind us!" Ludwig explained.

"Feli! I am positive that by now my face is turning red!" Kiku moaned, obviously he'd been swinging around up there for a while.

"Yeah, dude, you look like a tomato!"

"Not helping, Alfred."

"Ok, Feli, when I say three you have to jump, otherwise your going to miss Kiku's upward swing, ok? Remember, when you swing out, tuck your legs up like I showed you on the low bar, arch your back when you hook your knees, and grab Kiku's hands, he'll swing you down, up, and drop you safe into the net, simple."

"Ok, ok..." Feli murmured, switching to grip the bar with both hands.  
"One...two...three!"  
Feli let out a shriek as he went soaring out over the net, bending in on himself like Germany had taught him, he managed to hook his knees in and arch his back, reaching out for Kiku.

Kiku, obviously used to this rehearsed scene, seized both of Feli's wrists, Feli in turn clamping onto his own, and made to deposit him on the safety in the net.

Unfortunately, Feliciano decided he didn't want to let go.  
"Feli! You have to drop!" Kiku exclaimed as they swayed back again.

"THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" The Italian shrieked, clinging to Kiku in terror.

"Oh, here we go..." Ludwig groaned as he dropped swiftly down the ladder and stood to the side of the net.

"Feli! It is perfectly safe! Just let go and you'll land in the net and this will all be over!"

"B-But I d-don't a-want to drop!"

"Kiku!"

"Do we really need to resort to that?" Kiku asked, though his voice was as emotionless as usual, he was not looking excited.  
"Obviously we do!" Ludwig responded curtly.

"Well, here we go then." Kiku swung them to the height of their arch and released his own hold on the bar, causing both of them to drop.

"YIPE!"

Sadly, Feli chose this moment to flail to one side, causing them to go flying to the side, and land on poor Germany.

The axis lay in a pile on the floor as Alfred looked on, one eyebrow raised.  
"Well, you knew that wasn't going to end well." He said simply.  
"Ja..."

"Hai..."

"Si..."

"Well, Mathew, these are the Axis powers, though I'm not sure 'powers' is the right word, Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig."

"Ciao!" Feli sang, though Kiku was still lying stunned across his back and he was still draped across Ludwig.

"Hi..." Mathew whispered.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IMBECILE!" Ludwig demanded, and soon they were in a spitfire yelp filled argument that involved something about the trapeze and pasta.  
"They get a bit excited sometimes, c'mon, next stop, workshop." Alfred ordered, waving Mathew out the door and leaving the axis team lying in a discombobulated heap on the gymnasium floor.

* * *

 _ **A bit more team madness for you all there! Please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	9. Meeting Tino

_**REMINDER! Please please please please, if you have not read the original Call us Hetalia and plan on reading it, do it now! This chapter contained major references and spoilers to the original story, so if you haven't read it and plan on doing so, DO IT NOW! Thank you! Now, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _In the dojo._**

"This is the dojo, we learn hand to hand and other combat skills in here."

Alfred said as he gestured toward the large red double doors with dragons carved into them.  
"These fancy doors were Prof. Gojosen's idea. He's really old fashioned."

Alfred commented as he pushed open the door and they walked inside.

"HIYA!"

Alfred shoved Matthew to one side and leapt to the other just in time to dodge a flying, cursing, white haired prussian as he was hurled out the door and slammed square into the wall.

"Oh...I can tell you without even looking over my shoulder who did _that_. Lizzie? That you?" Alfred questioned as he stared down at Gilbert lying still on the ground.

"My name is Elizabeta!" The girl barked.

She had incredibly long wavy brown hair, and wore a large red flower to either side of her hair and a white cloth tied over her head and under her hair. She wore a red skirt, with a black vest and a red dress shirt underneath. Beneath this she wore knee high lace up boots and she had a thick leather belt around her waist.

Matthew looked ready to pass out when he realized the girl, while quite beautiful, had a look in her eyes that made it look like she was ready to kill someone. She strapped a frying pan to her leather belt and strode over them, the fire in her emerald eyes slowly being doused.

"Thats what you get for trying to peek up my skirt!" She yelled.

"Gil, you didn't!" Alfred exclaimed in shock.

"Shut up! I didn't! She was fighting me and her skirt billowed up and I couldn't help but look! I didn't do it on purpose, dammit!" He cried before noticing Matthew.

"Hey! Your that kid I stalked!"

"What?" Matthew asked in confusion and Elizabeta walked over and swung her frying pan from her belt to above her head in one fluid motion, wielding it threateningly as she growled.

"You stalked the poor boy!? How dare you!"

Just before her pan began it's downward arc to collide Gilbert's head, he flailed his arms and cried.

"Headmaster Rome told me too! I was just watching him to see if he passed the test that the Prof's set up!" Gilbert begged, and Elizabeta stopped her pan, scowling.

"Fine. But I do hope you understand that stalking without permission is not tolerated on my team!"

"Ja, ja." Gilbert grumbled as he tripped to his feet, giving a wayward glance to Matthew.  
"So, you staying?"

Matthew blinked, "Staying where?" He asked, so quietly he was barely even heard.

"The Academy of course! The awesome me can't keep this place afloat forever!"

Elizabeta was fingering her frying pan again as Alfred grabbed Matthew by the sleeve.

"Ok, next stop, see you psychotic german's later!"

"I'M PRUSSIAN!"  
"I'M HUNGARIAN!"

Than Alfred, with Mattie in tow, ran from the rage of the frying pan.

 ** _In the workshop._**

 _KABOOM!_

"Not again, Tino!"

Mathias wailed as he and Lukas both jumped, wide eyed, threw themselves to the floor to avoid the flying bits of machinery and a spew of smoke.

Lukas covered his head with his hands, lying flat on the floor, halfway beneath the adjacent workbench, as several bolts dropped from the air and bounced off of him.

"Ha ha! I nearly had it that time!" Tino laughed cheerily, his jacket charred and his hair sticking up wildly, as he took up his wrench again and starting cranking away at the strange cube shape on the workbench.

"You are insane!" Mathias proclaimed as he took Lukas's hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

"What is that suppose to be, anyway?" Lukas asked in his eerie voice.

"Well, it has a scanner in it that I can use to detect approaching cars! It's synced to a certain frequency, so that when a certain make, model, or, I'm trying to adjust this part, license number, goes by, it'll..."  
"Explode?" Mathias guessed sarcastically.

"Nope! Why would you think that?" Tino asked, pouting.

"I wonder..." Lukas murmured, crossing his arms.

The workshop was entirely metal, naturally there was a large viewing window into the hallway, and rows upon rows of long metal benches. The walls were covered with hanging tools, wrenches, and the occasional half finished device.

"It'll alert me to the cars presence, than it'll fire a dart out of here."

The device was about a foot tall and six inches wide, and had a narrow tube bending from within it, along with several legs and straps, it's stealthiness was still a work in progress.

Tino ran a finger along the tube piece.

"The dart will be made of a pliable material that'll stick to the cart and adhere to the surface! From then on I'll be able to track the car for up to twenty four hours before the tracker runs out of juice. I'm looking for an alternate source to power it but so far no luck!" He huffed before going back to work.

"Smells like somethings burning! Is it Tino?" Alfred laughed as he entered.

"Very funny! I'll have you know this invention will change the way we track enemy vehicles!" Tino exclaimed in a good humored voice.

"Uh-huh, if it'll stop blowing stuff up." He replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Hush!" Tino yelped, waving his wrench in Alfred's direction, before recognizing Matthew.

"Hiyaaa!" He cried in greeting, dropping his wrench with a loud clang and giving Matthew a brilliant smile.

"How have you been enjoying the academy so far?" He asked enthusiastically.

Like almost everyone else, Tino's friendly, cheerful demeanor helped Matthew relax.

"W-Well...it's so...different."

Tino laughed, "Don't worry, the initiation wasn't that hard, was it?"

Tino noticed the befuddled look on the teens face

"Wait, don't tell me you haven't done it yet! Alfred! That's where you were supposed to go first! Just like with the rest of us, it's not complicated."

"Idiot." Lukas grumbled.

"Shut up! I figured I was supposed to take him on a tour first!"

"You weren't! Now come on, I'm taking over this tour, you get out of here, since I'm apparently the only responsible one other than Lukas." Tino grumbled.

"Bye." Lukas said with a casual wave.

"Hey! Older than both of you, standing right here?" Mathias exclaimed, waving his arms.

"Don't care, see yaaaa!" Tino sang as he seized Matthew by the arm and dragged him away, but not before pulling his backpack from his shoulders and hurling it into Alfred's chest.

"Take it to his new dorm!" He ordered before walking away with Matthew in tow.

"S-S-So...your one of the people I saw at the fair." Matthew murmured.

"That's right! Sorry you got all mixed into this, but hey, it may just be lucky, the academy employs us for life, sending us to different locations across the world, or hooking us up with government operations we can move too! You do good here, and your set for life!" Tino laughed.

"My team and I plan to all stick together, we all go, or none of us go, we're very close. All of us either lost our parents or have abusive families, but that's not odd for kids here, you'd be surprised at how dark some of our pasts are..." Tino trailed off here, staring off into the distance of the hall.

They walked along for almost a full minute in silence before Matthew couldn't bear the faraway, solemn face the shorter boy was wearing anymore.

"I-I hear...from Alfred that is...that one of your students was actually kidnapped and maybe even...oh...never mind..." He had finally worked up the courage to speak, but it had evaporated the moment Tino had looked up at him, violet eyes wide.

"Alfred talked to you about the Morgan Rescue Mission last year?" He asked.

Matthew nodded quickly.

"And according to him, one of the students was taken away and tortured, but I'm sure it was just him over exaggerating..." Matthew forced a laugh after this, hugging his arms to himself as he walked.

Tino huffed in a bitter way.

"No, he wasn't exaggerating. It really did happen. Morgan kidnapped them, faked their death, and tried to break them down mentally, using both mental and physical means." Tino chuckled then, it didn't sound forced, as they approached a strange looking tunnel.

Matthew was to busy studying Tino's face through his rounded spectacles to note the sign reading.

'Main training arena entrance, use caution.'

"He even tried to get them to believe that his beloved team, his only family, was dead. It was a horrible experience. Everything was so cold...it was as if your entire life had just dropped out from under you, leaving nothing but a dark chasm you were dangling above by chains that restrained you. Held you down. Sometimes you wondered if there was any reason you were still holding out, still putting up with such treatment day after day."

Matthew stopped walking and so did Tino at the description.

"H-How do you know so much?"

Tino smiled deceivingly brightly.

"Because, it was me. Morgan dragged me from our teams vehicle, blew it up, and left my bloodied hat behind at the crime scene. It made it seem as if I had been incinerated along with the truck. I spent the next month and a half as his prisoner, in a freezing cold cell in the lowest level of the Morgan Skyscraper. That is, until he slipped up, and my team found an interrogation tape with me in it, dated weeks after my supposed death. They planned and executed a rescue mission as soon as they could. It's thanks to them that I'm here, otherwise..." Tino shuddered, "I'd still be back in that empty little room. All alone."

Matthew gawked openly. This boy was so bright, so happy, in the little time he'd known him he'd thought he hadn't had a single negative thought in his mind. Yet he'd gone through all that pain and suffering? The idea alone made Matthew shudder to think of what Tino was reliving in his mind during that all too quiet minute.

Tino snorted.

Matthew was even more confused when the Finn started to laugh, a smile beaming on his face.

"I don't want anyone to be so concerned about me. I really don't. What happened in that room is in the past, it's all gone. Sure, it was horrible, and sometimes I still wake up at night thinking I'm back there, trapped with my family dead because of me. But I'm not, I'm safe in my bed, and I know that if I ever needed it, any of the four doors to either side of me have someone behind them that is there for me. If I need anything at all, they're all there. I don't need to worry anymore! If I'm not upset, than why should anyone else be? My teammates are alive, my friends are all safe, my academy is still standing, what more could I ask for?"

Matthew couldn't believe his ears at the levelheaded response.

"Yeah, I suppose your right." The blonde replied, nodding and causing his curl to bounce.

Tino grinned again.  
"Thanks."

They then arrived at a large set of metal double doors that Tino pushed open.

"Here we are! Good luck!"

Tino exclaimed suddenly as he shoved Matthew through the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Matthew turned around from the door as it closed just in time to see a flying disc come hurtling toward him.

"MAPLE!"

* * *

 _ **Tino's so unexpectedly tough, isn't he? He even admits in this chapter that Morgan used physical means to try and get him to talk, but he still hung in there! I love him, and I'm sure all of you guys do to! Well, please favorite, please follow, please review! Thanks!**_


	10. Initiation and introduction

_**Here we go, Mattie's initiation! How's it gonna go? Is he gonna be able to impress the student body enough for them to except him as one of their own?**_

* * *

 ** _In the stands of the main training arena._**

"Aii-yah, he's pretty freaked out, huh, aru?" Yao mumbled, crossing his arms nonchalantly as he leaned up against the wall that served as a railing, watching the horrified boy looking stupefied by the situation though the chain link fence.

Yao sighed in a disappointed manner as he and the other Allies watched their soon to be teammate getting pegged in the stomach by a flying disc.

"Oohhh, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Alfred commented as the crowd let out a cheer, hoping to pump up the student.

The crowd had assembled when Matthew was _supposed_ to have run, but since Alfred had forgotten to take him there the moment he arrived, pretty much the whole school had been here waiting impatiently for almost a half hour before the timid teen and been shoved through the door by Tino.

Now, Matthew was sprinting toward the other end of the arena, having figured out the reason for this 'initiation' test. It was the gauge how strong he was, physically, before they tested him mentally.

"GO, MATTIE! YOU GOT THIS BRO!"

Matthew heard Alfred cheering for him from the crowd.

"You can do it, aru!"

"Bloody hell, get this over with!"

"Forward to victory, _Matthieu_!"

"You are needing to complete it in order to join us, da? Do not fail."

"No need to be so harsh, aru."

"Sorry."

 _Not exactly sure who the other guys are, or why one of them said my name like I was french, but if they think I can do it, than I've at least got half a shot!_

Matthew thought as three more disc firing arms lifted from the ground and several walls burst at odd angles from the earth.

"I think I hit a land mine way before this point when I did this stupid thing."

Emil grumbled, he and the Nordic's were also present, watching the initiation.

The crowd silenced as a click was heard when Matthew hurled himself over a rising wall and landed on the ground a few feet from it's base.

"There it is." Emil said in mock approval as the mine exploded, sending Matthew flying through the air with a yell.

He hit the dirt hard on one shoulder, rolling a few feet before groaning.

Another disc hit the ground inches from his head.

Fighting down the urge to start screaming again, Matthew scrambled to his feet and bent his knees, calculating his odds.

His curl bounced a bit as he smiled shakily, an idea coming to him.

He charged at the nearest disc firing mechanical arm, ducking and weaving to avoiding being hit by it's discs.

"What is he, crazy!?"

Mathias exclaimed, staring in shock as Matthew dove for the device.

"WHOA!" He wailed as he snagged onto it, flipping his body up out of the way of new discs that were firing and straddling the slightly curved piece of machinery as it bucked wildly.

"Ok...here goes!"

Matthew threw his face down right in front of the output of the machine.  
"Mon dieu! His face will be smashed!" The frenchman of the Allies cried out, swooning dramatically without taking his eyes off of the action.

But Matthew jerked his head up at the last moment as the shooter fired off three discs.

The three discs smashed into the other disc shooter, disabling it.

"That's bloody brilliant! He's putting his face in front of the machine in the direction of the other shooter, than he lifts up and the shooter fires and hits the other machine!"

Matthew repeated this action for the other offending device, before leaping clumsily from the top of the disc shooter and making an all out sprint for the exit.

The one still operating shooter, the one he'd been riding, fired on his retreating form.  
"Oof!" Matthew huffed as another hardened disc clipped his shoulder, shattering on impact.

His heart pounding in his chest, Matthew arrived at the exit, and hurled himself through the door.

"MADE IT!" He yelled out uncharacteristically.

The crowd of students, now Matthew's peers, cheered for his success.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Mathias teased, ruffling Emil's hair.

Emil shot him an icy gaze.

"Excuse me, I'm the only ones who's ever used a mine exploding as a means of propulsion. Also, last I checked I beat your time by a whole minute."

"The wall sprung up right in front of me and I ran right into it! Afterwards I accidentally ran for the opposite side of the arena because I was turned around! What was I supposed to do?"

Mathias was quickly on defense.

Matthew was down in the finishers tunnel, lying flat on his back and panting.

Before he knew what was going on next he was swarmed by nurses and other academy officials, all of them praising his clever use of the disc shooter and helping him to his feet.

Wait, had they just said something about a school uniform?

 _Maple..._

 ** _The next day around lunch time._**

Matthew walked into the mess hall, still trying to wrap his head around this academy.

Him? A vigilante? Please.

Still, here he was, donning his new thick, fur hooded red coat, with black straps criss crossing his chest and black pants on with black knee high boots.

Crossing his arms and feeling the fur lining his coat surround him in soft warmth, Matthew wondered what was next.

"BRO!"

That question was, apparently, to be answered for him.

"That was incredible, _mon ami!"_

Matthew yelped as he was engulfed in a hug by a blonde wearing a bright red top that had a cape wrapped around his shoulders, and was long to the point of going down to his knees and splitting to the sides.

"W-W-Who are you?" Matthew stuttered.

"I, my new teammate, am Francis! On missions, of course, you shall refer to me as the fabulous France!"

"What?" Matthew was throughly confused.

"Alright, Francy pants, thats enough of that."

Arthur lectured, seizing a fistful of Francis's fine blonde hair and dragging him backwards off of Matthew, ignoring the colorful french that was hurled at him as he did so.

"Hello, new comrade, we are going to be becoming the best of the friends, da?"

Matthew stared in pure unadulterated horror up at the smiled russian, who was practically releasing a dark aura all around him.

"Ivan, aru. You are scaring him." A kinder voice came from somewhere behind the towering gray blonde teenager.

Yao elbowed his way to the front and held out his hand.

He frowned when he realized his hand was swathed in his overly long sleeve and shook it hurriedly, causing the sleeve to roll up around his wrist.

"I'm Yao, nice to finally meet you, Matthew, aru."

"You came to my house."

"That's right, aru. Alfred roped me and Arthur into it."

"Arthur is...him right?"

Matthew pointed at Arthur while, at the same time, shaking Yao's hand.

Once he'd introduced himself, he turned on his team, Alfred was now wrestling with Arthur and Francis, trying to get them to stop fighting, and Ivan was chuckling lightly as he watched.

The Chinese sighed before turning back to Matthew.

"So immature, aru. I am hoping with another levelheaded person around, they'll stop fighting so much."

Yao than looked over to his team again.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, ARU!"

Matthew nearly toppled at the sound of the asian being so unexpectedly loud and aggressive.

Yao dove into the fray, and soon enough everyone was wiped out on the floor, and Yao was gone.

"What happened?" Matthew asked softly, and where had Yao wound up?

"Get off of me, aru!" Yao's voice came, and Matthew realized that Ivan had landed on him.

"Sorry, comrade." Ivan apologized before standing up.

"Yao, bro, was it really necessary to kick me in the stomach? I was the one trying to break them up for once!"

"Don't care, aru. Just...let's get going."

"Wait! Real quick."

Alfred raced over and threw an arm around Matthew's shoulders, dragging him over to the rest of the team and whipping out his phone.  
"Everyone in! New team picture!"

"Bloody hell...fine."

Arthur came over and made himself scene in the corner of the screen view, only to be tackled by Francis, who hugged him around the shoulders and smiled to the camera.

"It is important to smile, black sheep!"

"Shut up, frog! I will when he's about to take the damn picture!"

"Language, black sheep."

"What the hell? That's not a curse word!"

"We are all the friends here." Ivan's said in what he thought was a soothing voice, as he took up the entire other corner of the screen from Francis and Arthur.

"I'm on this team too, aru!"

Yao declared as he shoved himself up in between Matthew and Alfred, giving a closed eyed smile and flashing a peace sign.

Arthur didn't bother to try and shove Francis off of him and he smiled softly, Francis doing the same. Ivan looked as cheery as ever, and Alfred was grinning brightly. A wavering smile slowly made it's way onto Matthew's face.

The flash went off, and Matthew's new life began.

As Canada, a proud, if not always very noticeable, student at the Hetalia Academy.

* * *

 ** _You think it's the end, don't you? Yeah, I can tell you think it's the end._**

 ** _YOU ARE WRONG READER!_**

 ** _This story isn't over just yet! So, please favorite, please follow, please review, and read again next time!_**


	11. Laser beams and new friends

**_Hey! Look at this! It's an epilogue!_**

* * *

 ** _Three months later._**

After training so hard for hours every day, Matthew had finally been cleared to join his team on his first mission.

Currently, they were all crouched behind a fence, Yao fiddling with some device.

"What's our objective again?" Alfred asked, tugging at his red bomber jacket.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated.

"I told you several times, you wanker, we're to get in, snatch the clearance card, and get out. Than we hand the card over to the Axis so they can make copies. Than we'll be able to sneak into all of Morgan's facilities way easier. Idiot."

"Sheesh, just asking, no need to be so harsh."

"Will you all shut up, aru?" Yao hissed as he set the device beneath the metal link fence.

"This fence is being electrified, comrade, be very careful, da?"

"It was electrified..."

Yao attached two clamps to two different wire links.

The device buzzed, the light on the top switched to green, and there was a low hum as the fence powered down.

"But not anymore, aru!" Yao grinned in the darkness as Matthew switched on their flashlight, setting it to it's dimmest setting.

"Shall we?" Francis suggested as he vaulted the fence.

"I am being to large to slip under the laser beam defenses within the halls. I will be standing the watch then, da?"

"Good idea, Russia. I'll stick with you, dude. Bad idea for one person to be left behind alone." Alfred agreed, nodding.

"Well, see you chaps later."

Arthur said, waving to the two before leaping the fence.

Yao planted a toe against the fence and pushed upward, seizing the edge of the fence's top post and pulling his upper body up. Lifting his legs up underneath him, he leapt from the top of the fence and flipped off of the top, landing with ease on the ground on the other side.

"Mon dieu, your a such a show off." Francis grumbled with a flick of his blonde locks as he ran to the door of the facility, red shoulder cape fluttering slightly.

"Oh no! Look out, bros!" Alfred came flying over the fence suddenly in a red and black blur, slamming into a patrolman who was coming around the corner.

The man yelped in shock at the sudden attack and tried for his gun, but America had already slugged him hard enough in the face to knock him out cold.

As the man's limp form slumped to the ground.

"Weren't you supposed to stay with Russia?" Arthur asked.

"You want me to stand there and watch you get shot by a guard? Not the hero's style, bro!" Alfred exclaimed.

Britain sighed. "Just go back over to Russia, will you?"

"Fine, and by the way, _your welcome_." Alfred grumbled sarcastically as he retraced his steps back over the fence to his russian friend.

Francis, biting his tongue, knelt before the lock on the door. His team watched as he struggled with the lock for a moment before...

"Voila!" He exclaimed, performing a spin as he stood and gracefully swung the door open.

Yao rolled his eyes.

"So immature, aru." He grumbled as he moved inside, followed by Matthew.

Francis pouted at the lack of praise but followed, along with Arthur.

They slunk through the darkened halls, Francis squinting up at the ceiling every so often for some reason.

"Stop!" He barked suddenly.

Everyone instantly came to a halt, turning to the frenchman.

"Aii-yah, what?" Yao demanded, putting a hand to his chest. Francis's outburst had startled him.

"Look." Francis pointed up at the ceiling.

Everyone else looked up, and saw a security camera, thankfully, Francis had stopped them an instant before they had walked out of it's blind spot.  
"Back up, aru." Yao ordered, and everyone took a few steps backwards, their boots heels tapping slightly against the tile.

"Nice catch, Francy-pants." England gave France a double edged complement.  
"Mon dieu. I get no respect." Francis sighed, crossing his arms.

Yao, his voice lowered to a whisper, spoke.

"Alright, only three of us should go around, than the next security camera two, than the next only one. That way we are stationed evenly through the building, aru."

"Agreed. Well than, frog, you stay here." Arthur said smartly, waving a finger in Francis's face.

Francis huffed, "Why should I stay here, why not you, black sheep?"

"Because my hair isn't likely to set off any alarms!"

"How do you figure my hair will set off an alarm?" France stepped up and took advantage of the slight height difference between the two of them, glaring down on his rival.

Britain stood up taller and glared back just as fiercely.

"Your hair's so bloody long, can't have it swishing through a laser beam, can we?"

"Why you..."

"Shut up, aru! Immaturity like this do nothing to assist our goal! Me and Canada go ahead, aru. You two stay. _Together_." Yao took over the situation, which had quickly been spiraling out of control.

Francis and Britain looked at Yao in shock, than at each other, than at Yao again, before turning their backs on each other and saying in unison.  
"Fine!"

"Let's go before they change their minds, aru." Yao suggested.

"Y-Yeah." Matthew stuttered, still not getting over the fact that he was breaking and entering. Sure, he had been studying at the Hetalia Academy, and honestly he wasn't as horrified about the school as he suspected. It was actually quite fun, having so many unexpected surprises every day. He was still replaying in his mind the last time Vash came charging through the mess hall, in his pink frilly pajama's, at 6:30 in the morning, chasing Feliciano, who had accidentally slept in his base. How that happened, Matthew didn't know, but it was the last time he was going to be up that early to get a plate of maple syrup pancakes.

"Canada. Your big moment, aru." Yao said as he gestured.

A field of criss crossing laser beams was all that separated them from the single card, lying on the shelf.

"Oh dear..." Matthew swallowed hard, but recalled how he'd done this hundreds of times before in training.

 _You can DO this. You can DO this._

He repeated to himself several times.

After this, and an encouraging double thumbs up from Yao, the youngest of team Allies was off.

He crouched low under the first beam, and, after yet again reliving how many movies he'd watched with scenes like this in them, he leapt, performing a one handed handstand and flipping his entire body over next awkwardly placed laser.

Landing firmly, all appeared well.

That was when Matthew began to lose his balance, struggling to keep himself from pinwheeling his arms, and ignoring Yao, who was chewing on his sleeve, the canadian steadied himself again.

"Phew." Yao sighed.

This was when he detected the sound of footsteps coming from the intersecting hall behind them.

Wincing, Yao flung himself backwards and plastered himself against the shadows, out of sight.

Matthew, on the other hand, was trapped right out in the open.

Eyes wide with panic, Matthew tried to hasten his progress through the lasers, making it past several more until he his outstretched fingers were only inches from the card.

After swiping once, missing, and nearly losing his balance, Matthew realized that time was up.

The guard had come around the corner, and he was going to see a teenager in red and black, with one foot thrown out above a laser beam, precociously balancing and an easy target.

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the screaming to start.

It didn't.

The guard gave the hallway a cursory glance and continued on his way. He had been so distracted to finish his rounds so he could be done for the night that his eyes had slid from Matthew like water from a ducks back.

Amazed at his luck, Matthew leaned a little bit further and seized the card, pulling backward, he retraced his steps back over to Yao.

Yao looked like he was incredibly relieved by what had happened, and was now gesturing frantically, obviously he was excited to get out of there.

Yet again, they retraced their steps, back under the narrow camera blind spots, back through the outer door, and over the fence.

At long last, card clutched tightly in a gloved hand, Matthew collapsed into his station chair in the back of the van.

As Francis stomped on the gas, steering them homeward, Yao turned to Matthew.

"How did you do that, aru?"

"Do what?" Matthew asked, confused.

"The guard. He looked right down the hallway but he didn't see you, aru. Like you weren't even there."

"Bro, a guard went right by and didn't see you? That's epic!" Alfred cried, grinning broadly.

Matthew chuckled lightly, taking in all of his friends, all looking back at him, and smiled.

"I dunno, I guess you can just call me unnoticed, eh?"

* * *

 ** _Roll credits!_**

 ** _This stories officially over! Done! Finished! I hope you enjoyed it! And let me know what you think of me possibly, no promises whatsoever, doing another sequel for this series? Any suggestions? I'm all ears! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of this story as a whole! Thanks!_**


	12. Call us Small

**_Lukas: Where are we?_**

 ** _Mathias: Call me unnoticed? We were barely even in this one! Why are we here! I was in History Class!  
_**

 ** _Emil: And I was literally mid sprint on the training course. I was about to beat Li too!_**

 ** _Mathias: Ok, this is getting weird...crap! Tore my notebook!_**

 ** _Lukas: Mathias isn't that my notebook?  
_**

 ** _Mathis: Oops...so where are we!?_**

 ** _Lukas: Mathias..._**

 ** _(Lukas and Mathias violence!)_**

 ** _Tino: Calm done guys, its that thing Ms. Amethyst wanted us to do, remember? Please don't start a fuss, we'll be home in no time!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Aw, Tino, your so adorable. Wait where's Berwald?_**

 ** _Berwald: Hm?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Oh, never mind. Anyway, please do that thingy I showed you all how to do!_**

 ** _Nordics: Please go check out the latest installment of the Call us Hetalia series! Call us Small! We'll all be waiting for you!_**

 ** _Amethyst: Good job! Now, just to be clear, the proper order of the stories is 'Call us Hetalia' which features the Nordics 'Call me Unnoticed' which features Canada, and now "Call us Small' which features the micro nations!_**

 ** _Emil: Hey, do we get another story soon?_**

 ** _Amethyst: *Cuddle hugs* Of course you do my adorable little Icy! It'll be soon, I promise!_**

 ** _Emil: *Frees himself* Good._**

 ** _Tino: I'm not gonna fake die again am I?_**

 ** _Amethyst: That really tore the hearts out of the readers, so...maybe?_**

 ** _Tino: Guys...I'm never staying alone in the van ever again, please don't make me, after what happened, down there, in the cold..._**

 ** _Amethyst: *Cuddle hugs* No! Please don't flashback, my adorable little explosives expert, everything will just get fine, don't you worry, I won't let mean old Morgan touch you ever again._**

 ** _Tino: *Sniffle* Promise?_**

 ** _Amethyst: Promise!_**

 ** _Berwald: *Pats Finland on the back*_**

 ** _Amethyst: Ok, guys! *Claps hands* Sign it off!_**

 ** _Nordics: Please come and read Call us Small, we'll see you in there!_**


End file.
